SSBM 2 years later
by Chibi Owl
Summary: Two years after SSBM,the smashers forget how to fight when they've settled in a family! What will happen when they get called on a mission?
1. Arriving Home

Hello! This is my second fic. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Arriving Home

Peach roamed through the halls,thinking of what to name their baby. "Why don't we just stick to an _Italian_ name!" Mario asked,sitting at the coffee table with glasses,and writing things,then scribbling them out. "Because,almost everyone in the family has an Italian name!" exclaimed Peach,throwing her arms up. "Well,why can't he? OH! I just thought of one! ROBERT!" he wailed. "You said that name 5 WHOLE times now." said Peach,irritated. "I'm fed up! Let's LOOK at him for inspiration!" said Peach,storming into the baby's room.

Meanwhile,a nervous Mewtwo sat in the waiting room of the hospital,twiddling his fingers. "_What if I'm not a good father? What if I mess up!_" he nervously thought,as all first fathers do. He was simply waiting until Jigglypuff,(whom Mewtwo genectically aged) was ready to see him. Finally,_it was the moment!_ The nurse on the P.A. said, "Lucky father Mewtwo,your wife is ready to see you."

"Well,I wonder what its gender is.." he nervously opened the door,and a nice voice said, "Mewtwoey? It's a girl." the words Mewtwo heard... He could hardly believe he was a FATHER! He fought the sudden urge to do a victory dance,and peered into the glass crib. There was an adorable baby,that looked like a Mew,but had Jigglypuff ears and was very small and fraile. It had rosy cheeks,which were fat and adorable. "Awww...She's SO cute." said Mewtwo as he stroked its sweet,cute face. "The neighbors,they'll go CRAZY!" laughed Jigglypuff,sitting up in her bed. Mewtwo nodded. "I know." Then,a name sparked in their heads. "Mewmi!",they said,saying it at the exact same time.

Falco Lombardi was sitting on a plane with his six-month pregnant wife,Katt Monroe. "Calm down,honey,we're almost there..." he said out of the corner of his beak. "Oh,sweetie. AH! But I'm so,so nervous! Oh! OH!" she shrieked,reaching for his hand and clamping it. "OWW!" said Falco in pain,because she was holding his hand ever so tight. "I hope I..(pant) (PANT) MAKE it..." "Don't worry. You will." he said,giving her a kiss right as the plane landed. "See? We're here. You made it,honey." he said,trying to keep her satisfied.

In Hyrule Castle, Link and Zelda were trying to figure out how to change their son,Scottie. "I CAN'T do it!" Shouted an angry Zelda,thrusting her naked son in Link's hands,holding a diaper under him. "YOU TRY!" Link was currently being a couch potato. He was watching his favorite television show,_Freinds_. "HOW COULD YOU LAZE HERE AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" she shouted,pulling him out of the chair. Suddenly,the phone rang. They both looked over. "I'll get it! You try changing Scottie!" It was Mewtwo. "Hello? Oh,hi,Zelda! How's Scottie? Oh... well,the baby's here! It's a girl! Her name's Mewmi. She's adorable!" Zelda noticed that Mewtwo sounded so happy. Even in the days that she lived with him,he never seemed that happy. "Bye!" she hung up the phone and saw Link's results. It wasn't a good job. Link scratched his head. "Looks like we gotta get a professsional." he said,going to the phone.

The end hath come of chapter 1! But do not worry, For there are many a chapter after it! Hah! I made that up! - (") (P.S. Chapter 2's name is "Cheese and fun with crackers!"


	2. Cheese And Fun With Crackers

Well,this is chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Cheese and fun with crackers

As Link was setting up the tutor in the hall,Zelda was in the next room,looking for... "PAPER CLIPS!" she shouted,taking them into the room she was changing Scottie. Link stopped talking and covered the phone with his hand. "SSH! Zelda!" Zelda looked at him with her "What on earth..?" face.

Falco worriedly watched as Katt was on the hospital bed,screeching and screaming her heart out. While she wasn't looking,he rushed out and slammed the door behind him. He backed against it,watching all of the people,rather..animals stroll past. Then,he saw a familiar figure. "_FOX!_" he thought,rushing to him. "Fox! I'm so glad to see you! Where's Krystal? I thought you said she was coming. The fox slowly turned around. Falco got a good look at his face and slapped his wings on his beak,with a nervous look on his face. There stood a fox with eyes that looked like they were lightly shut,a purple Japanese robe,light golden fur,and a little Chinese song. _It was Ting-Shu!_ "Padon me?" he said in a heavy accented chinese voice. Falco did not know that Ting-Shu was Fox's alter ego. "Sorry for bothering you,heh heh..." Falco slowly walked,then ran away. As soon as Falco left the building,Fox ran after him. "FALCO! HERE I AM!" He was holding Krystal's hand,who had one little boy fox in a stroller,and the hand of a little girl fox about 6 years of age. "There you are! I was lost,trying to find you!"

he explained,giving a small wink at Krystal.

Ganon had newly adopted a geurdo about 2 years of age,and he was trying to feed it a cracker. It was crying. "If you stop crying,you get the cracker." he said,still trying to give it the cracker. "Oh,God!" it had done spit-up all over the highchair. "I'll get a paper towel..." said a frustrated Naboru,whom Ganon had married. After it was cleaned,Ganon tried again. "Let's just have some fun with these!" he said,taking the whole box out and dumping 5 crackers onto the highchair. He made a little house-like,tower thingy. The baby made a little growly noise and knocked the the tower down. "Well,that's the end of that...I KNOW! WHY DON'T YOU HAVE SOME CHEESE!" he got a little slice and dangled it in front of the baby's face. It got cross-eyes,and Ganon burst out laughing.

Things weren't going too well with Mewtwo and Jigglypuff,either. They had just gotten home with their new sweet baby girl,Mewmi. Jigglypuff was feeding it a bottle on the rocking chair,humming a little song that sounded like "Sweet Baby." Mewtwo gave her a smile and went into a different room. He decided to see what was on TV. There was nothing good,except for _Dr.Phil _and _Channel 7 Eyewitness news._ He watched the news. There was an interesting report on the news. "Many people are afraid in a city by the name of Videon. Many people have been attacked by a ferocious monster that is very hungry...for people. The people we need are...the smashers! "

Smashers,wherever you are,we need you! The people of Videon need you!" cried a sad witness. "_He's right...they need us!_" thought Mewtwo nervously. He stood up,and turned off the TV. He went to the living room. "Jigglypuff..." he said,holding her hand. "I love you and Mewmi,and I have to go." "Where?" asked Jigglypuff,curious. "To a place called Videon..." Jigglypuff sprung up from her chair. "Then I'll go with you!" then Mewmi opened her huge eyes for the first time and started crying. "But who will watch her?" asked Mewtwo. "She's going with us!"

Mario and Peach had finally thought of a name. "VINCENT!" yelled Peach,waking him up. "HIS NAME'S VINCENT!" "Ohh...I wanted Leonardo..." "SO WHAT!" yelled Peach again,putting her hands on her hips.

That's the end of this one! I know! Why don't you watch- I mean read-a Penny cart-oh!

_Mr.Game and Watch's drama stories_

I wandered down the dark,wet streets from the rain last night. I have pleasant little village,but now...I got dumped. Betrayed. Left alone. A tear fell from my eyes and landed into a soggy puddle. My reflection disapeared. I got a memory...of me and her...she was so beautiful. In my memory,I saw her wonderful eyes...I saw them,brifgt and shiny like I saw them yesterday. Which I did. I walked by a house. I saw someone...with someone else. "_Lucky guy_..." I thought,on the verge of tears. I looked carefully. "_So happy...(sniff) now I've got no one._" as they laughed,they shut their window. I left,with no hope...my heart was broken..._forever_...

_Saturday,May 27,2006. Mr.Game and Watch._

_To be continued..._


	3. The New Mission

Here's chapter 3!

Chapter 3: The new mission

Mewtwo had left with Jigglypuff and of course,Mewmi. "I hope she stays protected,honey." said Mewtwo,with a determined but sad look in his eyes. "Don't worry,we'll find protection..." said a motherly Jigglypuff.

Falco had returned home,and was sitting at the coffee table,reading. He bared a book entitled "_An Astronaut's calcium_" in one hand,and a hot tea in another. He slowly took a sip,engrossed in his book. But then,he didn't know if he was dreaming or not,but suddenly,a cold burst of wind came in through the window,and blew the soft light of his candle out. He bolted up and looked around. But he relaxed and saw that there was nothing wrong. He continued to read his book. Then he took a double-take,because when he looked down,_The book's writing was moving!_ "What the...!" the book was writing rapidly, _"Falco...we need you...come here...come outside..we need you..."_ as the book wrote,he felt the wind pushing him out the door,even though he was still sitting. "STOP! Stop,please! NO! Stop pushing! No! Help! Am I going crazy?" he felt himself scream loudly as he was pushed outside.

Marth and Roy still lived in the same castle (Even though Marth is 20 and Roy is 18) and they were still brothers. Marth had a laptop set up on his desk,and he was trying to study when his maid came in. Her name was Agatha. "I hath come with a message,Prince Marth," she said as she handed it to him. "Thank you,Agatha. I shall read it as soon as I can." and he went back to his typing and clicking. "No,Prince Marth. You have to read it now. It is urgent." she left,keeping an eye on him,to make sure he opened it. He did,so she quickly left.When he opened it,he was immediately caught by surprise. The note said:_ "Marth...we need you. Come outside...and look at the swirl below."_ he looked at the swirl,not sure what it would do. It hypnotized him! He walked trough the castle doors and hallways until he passed Roy's room. He soon walked out the main doors,and stopped in the garden.

Mewtwo's family was already well on their way. "I just thought of something! Where is this Videon,anyway!" asked Jigglypuff,a sudden look of panic. Then Mewtwo spoke up. "My dear,you are married to the strongest and smartest Pokemon in the world,remember? We can use the map in my powerful brain," he said,leaning over her shoulder,saying it in her ear. "Oh. I'm sorry I asked." she said in a small voice. "Well,then,let's go! I already know where it is!" he shouted,using the 'come on' sign.

"234,000$! WHY!" Samus asked in her most surprised but angry voice. She had been waiting to leave the shabby hotel for the vacation her husband,Phil and her were taking. "With how many maids you hired,as well your meals,showers,and restroom uses,the payment comes out to this." said the lady behind the counter. Her name was "Youel B. Scaredofme." and Samus was,a little bit. But wasn't afraid of her enough to speak to her. "WE EVEN HAVE TO PAY FOR THE BATHROOM!" screeched Samus,at the top of her lungs. Phil,a little embarrassed,jumped in front of her,and made this conversation a little more realistic,skilled from his job. "Listen,we'll pay as soon as we can. Let's just make a deal,OK? If we don't pay you off by...let's say a year,then we'll give you our credit card code. Then we'll keep hacking of little pieces of what we have to pay. Deal?" "Deal. Thank you,sir." she said in her nicest fake voice. When Phil turned around,Samus was gone!

Mewtwo was soon on a cliff,met at a dead end. And even worse,huge coyotes were chasing them. "What do we do?" asked Mewtwo's wife,lending an eye at him. "Jump...off...the...cliff." said Mewtwo,trying to talk as quietly as he could. "No!" said Jigglypuff. "Mewmi'll get killed! And either way,we'll get killed!" "Well,we can't fight! I don't know how anymore!" said Mewtwo,this time looking very worried.

Well,whoever is reading,REVIEW,PLEASE! And it's time for Quote Friday! Here's this Friday's!

"You may be able to control my mind,but you can NEVER control my body!"-Mewtwo, "Mewtwo Returns" movie. there's a bonus quote if you can complete the verse to this song! (in the review box)

Come on in,and pull yourself up a chair!

Let the fun begin,it's time to-

Complete this verse and see the bonus quote on the next chapter: Life or death? (that's the title!)


	4. Life Or Death?

Yeah,and next time,don't fall in the mud! Oh,heh-heh,it's time? Okay,okay,come on all of you,let's git this party started! No,this chapter is not going to be about a party..why did I say that,then? 00

_That's right,this chapter isn't about a party,it's about a wedding! Da da da-da,da d-BUT WAIT! This is Link and Mewtwo's weddings to the Fairy Queen Sisters we're talking about! Will they be saved? Or does the Fairy Kingdom have two new kings? Find out,right now!_

The Journey To Restore Our Waterfall! Chapter 6: Operation: Crash The Royal Wedding

Bowser landed his magical carpet about a foot ahead of Ganon's,therefore winning their race.

"Ha,I beat you again!" he sang. Ganon rolled his eyes. Since leaving Su Amaryl,they'd kept on racing here and there.

"Hey,guys," said Falco, "I wonder what ever happened to that fairy,Rose. Remember I told you guys about her?"

Suddenly,there was a sound like wind chimes and she appeared next to his ear.

"Oh! Rose,allow me to introduce you to the other Smashers. This is Mario,his younger brother Luigi,his other brother Dr. Mario,

Bowser,princesses Peach,Daisy and Zelda,Yoshi,Captain Falcon,Link,his younger brother Young Link,Kirby,Mr. Game&Watch, Pikachu and younger sister Pichu,Ganondorf,Prince Marth,Prince Roy,Jigglypuff,you've already met Mewtwo,Samus,Donkey Kong,and my teammate Fox McCloud."

Rose smiled,bowed,and said "Pleased to meet all of you. You know,I can't help wondering what you all are doing here in our realm."

Falco sighed and recited the whole story of Sinister Guy stealing The Sparkly Crystal Rod that made the enchanted waterfall of Mushroom Kingdom flow.

"..and since the waterfall is enchanted,it keeps the Mushroom Kingdom balanced. So if the Rod isn't returned soon,the ground will rise and swallow the entire kingdom,INCLUDING our castle!"

Rose gasped. "Sounds terrible! But,I think I can help."

"You see,over in the Fairy Kingdom,we have this psychic fairy,and I bet she can tell you where this Sinister Guy is! Come on,follow me!"

Curious,the Smashers followed the fairy to an over sized red flower. It was like a cross between a rose and a tulip,glittery and shiny,and it towered over a ring of tiny little purple flowers. Suddenly,in the blink of an eye (literally!) the Smashers found themselves in a place that seemed to have a sky of glowing pearly white instead of blue,and flowers as big as cars instead of solid ground.

"Welcome,friends,to the Fairy Kingdom!" said Rose.

"It's _beautiful_!" breathed Peach,looking around in awe, "But does the ground feel kinda wobbly to anyone?" She looked down and found they were _standing_ on the glittery red flower,which had also grown to the size of a car,and was so high up you couldn't see the ground,just more glowing pearly sky.

"Oh,that explains it.." she muttered. Careful there,Peach.

"Yeah," said Rose, "The author's right,be careful. We fairies can fly,but if you guys fall,you'll be stuck in The Between-Realms Bottomless Pit forever! Now,come on,_carefully._"

Luigi looked down and turned green. "If my legs can even move.."

As they went,fairies stopped and stared. They'd never seen humans,and certainly never a big group of humans _and_ other creatures. Suddenly,a taller,thin one wearing bright yellow petals floated over and asked Rose, "Hey,is the circus in town?"

Dr. Mario looked insulted and started saying "Now see here,incompetent-" Rose silenced him with a glare,then said to the yellow fairy, "No,Daffodil,they're on a journey. They're from outside the toaster!"

Daffodil's mouth fell open. "WOW! I wonder what the Queen Sisters will think about this?"

Suddenly,two voices demanded at the same time, "WHO is talking about us?"

From nowhere,a splendid (If somewhat small) carriage made of all white flowers and pulled by tiny multicolored horses with wings appeared. In it,there sat two fairies who looked exactly the same,but one had pale pink hair,the other pale blue. The one with pink hair had blue eyes,the one with blue hair pink eyes. The pink-haired one glared at Daffodil. "Why do you speak of us,you worthless-" Suddenly,she caught sight of the Smashers. "_Standing up_ in the Queens' presences? On your knees,NOW!"

They knelt,except Zelda. "_I _am a princess. I don't bow to _anyone._"

The Queens' eyes flashed fire. "NO ONE may be higher at any time than we,Queen Merith and-"

"-Queen Lisera,the Fairy Queen Sisters!" finished the blue-haired one.

They were about to punish Zelda in some way for not bowing to them,when suddenly,they both cried at the same time, "WHAT do we have here?"

The Smashers looked up in surprise,and found Merith's pale blue eyes locked on Mewtwo's purple ones,and Lisera's pale pink ones on Link. Merith looked for a moment as if she were gazing at true love itself,then scraped out, "You,purpley being with such a noble air,_what_ is your name?"

"Mewtwo,your highness." said the baffled Pokemon.

Lisera gazed at Link a bit more,than asked, "And what about you,green-clad hero with a face to rob every maiden's heart?"

"Link,your majesty."

To the Smasher's surprise,they hopped daintily out of the carriage and hovered before Mewtwo and Link. Both were the same size,which was about two inches bigger than normal fairies,and they were both clad in long,flowing gowns of flower petals that looked like silk,with beautiful,intricate flower stitching. Merith cleared her throat,as did Lisera,then they both announced, "Guards, go inform the palace to get ready for a wedding!"

Every single being in earshot gasped. Zelda and Jigglpuff,who'd been glaring at the Queens as if they would like to kill them,nearly exploded. "WHAT?"

The Queens glared at them. "Silence!" They turned back to the guards. "Make sure every square inch of the palace is decorated,and our wedding gowns are made the finest in the land!"

Link stood dumbfounded,but Mewtwo realized something had to be done. _Now._ "Your highnesses," They both turned to him with rapt attention. "I do not mean to be rude,but we are far too big for you to be properly wed."

Zelda and Jigglypuff smirked secretly at each other. This would put a stop to this nonsense for sure! Zelda stood up and started toward Link. "Well,Mewtwo's right,sorry about that,your _highnesses_,but we've gotta go!"

But the Queens ignored her. "Not a problem."

All of a sudden,everything seemed different. _Bigger._ The Smashers looked at the Queens in horror. They were both Zelda's size.

They smirked triumphantly. "Now you have no excuses!" And with that,they grabbed the arms of the unfortunate two,seated them in the now full-sized carriage,and took off for the palace with crowds of buzzing fairies behind them. The other Smashers stared after it,too shocked to move. But Zelda and Jigglypuff weren't. "How DARE they!" cried Jigglypuff in rage. "Come,on Zelda! They're not getting away with this!"

Zelda,practically shaking with rage,hissed between clenched teeth, "Let's go knock the tiaras off their no-good prissy heads!"

"STOP!" cried Rose all of a sudden, "The Queens will throw you two in the dungeon if you try anything now! We've got to think of some way to surprise-attack them!"

The two infuriated females realized this,so they set about planning.

Meanwhile,Mewtwo and Link didn't know _how_ they would get out of this mess. The only way Mewtwo could think of,anyway,was to try to reason these queens out of it. "You know,this is not such a good idea. I mean,we are not even properly acquainted!"

Merith chuckled. "So? As long as you're good-looking,that's good enough for me!"

"And I!" agreed her sister.

Link was sinking farther and farther into despair. Not only had he been torn from Zelda,but he would have to spend the rest of his life ruling fairies! "That is,if I even get a say in the matter.." he thought.

"We're here!" said the Queens.

Mewtwo and Link looked and saw the palace,a dazzling place made of all-white flowers that seemed to have a pearly glaze,like the sky. They climbed out and followed the Queens inside.

"Make way,all,for the Queens and their soon-to-be-husbands!" cried a guard as a royal fanfare blasted.

This caused everyone to drop to their knees,yet trying to get a good glimpse of the affiliated Mewtwo and Link.

"Do you like it, my darling? This is your new palace!" gloated Lisera to Link,who could only nod weakly. Then,Lisera's expression changed. "I forgot,you shouldn't see us before the wedding!" She clapped her hands and a manservant appeared at her side. "Take our grooms to their new chambers and prepare them accordingly for the wedding." Then both Queens turned to their ladies-in-waiting. "Come,we must prepare ourselves,as well,for the best day of our lives!"

The Queens stood in their dressing chamber,laughing and chatting gaily to each other while numerous royal ladies flitted around them,helping them prepare. "When we are through,we will be the most beautiful brides in the history of the world!" gushed Merith as she applied rouge to her cheeks. Lisera nodded. "Of course! And our names sound so _splendid_ with our new husbands': Merith and Mewtwo,Lisera and Link!"

"You mean: _Queen _Merith and _King_ Mewtwo,_Queen _Lisera,and _King_ Link." Merith said dreamily.

"No,you mean: _Jigglypuff _and Mewtwo-"

"-And _Princess Zelda _and Link!"

The Queens whirled around and found the golden-haired princess and the pink puffball glaring at them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" screamed Merith, "HOW _DARE_ YOU INVADE OUR ROYAL CHAMBERS!"

"I don't care,you're _NOT _getting Link from me!" spat Zelda venomously.

"Or Mewtwoey!" chimed in Jigglypuff, "So why not just make this easy and hand them over now?"

Suddenly,the enraged Queens fired a magical blast each that caught their opponents off-guard. "This wedding will be the best day of our lives,and you two _imbeciles_ will NOT ruin it!" said Lisera. With that,they made another move to fire,but Zelda and Jiggly dodged quickly. Unfortunately,right into the arms of the guards.

"Take these two and exile them from the palace at once!" commanded Merith, "And if you see them near it again,throw them in the dungeon!"

Several hours later,all of the Fairy Kingdom was gathered in the palace courtyard,anxiously awaiting the biggest event to ever reach their community. All of a sudden,music poured from nowhere,wedding music to be exact,and the back doors of the palace flew open,revealing tons of fairies throwing flower petals everywhere,and a flock of fairy-sized birds. Then,the father of the Queens appeared,with each of his daughters,and the audience,despite this being a wedding,couldn't hold back a cheer. Inside,however it was almost time for the grooms,wearing traditional fairy-groom outfits,not tuxes,to come out. "I can't believe this is happening to me.." groaned Link.

Mewtwo just sighed.

"Well,that's our cue.." said Link,and he and Mewtwo dragged themselves out into the flower petal-drenched courtyard.

They made their way to the platform where the brides were waiting. The priest began,strangely enough,the usual wedding vows.

"Do you,Merith and Lisera,take these,er,males to be your lawfully wedded husbands,in sickness and in health,forevermore?"

"I do!" they said together. However,Mewtwo and Link's vows were not spoken so quickly. The audience held their breath,wondering what would happen next. Certainly this was the most exciting spectacle ever!

"I..uh.." stammered Link,while Mewtwo was silent. A flash of fire passed through the Queens' eyes,unseen by anyone but the grooms,so causing them to say,together, "I do.." The priest announced grandly, "You may kiss your brides!"

Immediately,the Queens moved toward their grooms. Suddenly,a blast of blue magic knocked Lisera'a tiara and veil off,and a whirling pink blur knocked Merith off her feet. Everyone gasped. Zelda appeared,and the pink blur stopped,revealing it to be Jigglypuff. "I _told _you not to do this but you just wouldn't listen!" said the puffball sassily. Merith rose to her feet,practically red with rage. "You _little.._" She fired a blast,which was dodged. Lisera cracked her knuckles. "If it's a battle you want,it's a battle you'll get!" Before she could do anything,however,a Din's Fire blast set her gown on fire.

"GRRR!" She fired a water blast,but the gown was black on the bottom. "You..ruined..my..wedding..gown! You'll pay! Thorn Tornado!" A swirling swirl of thorns made its way toward Zelda. "Nayru's Love!" she cried,and it was reflected back on its sender. Meanwhile,Jigglypuff's hair-pulling attack was starting to weaken,giving Merith an opportunity to swat her off her head and shock her with an electric blast. Suddenly,a shadow ball knocked Merith off her feet.

"Don't touch her!" he snarled. Merith faced him and cried, "Fine,if you attack me,I'll return the favor!" But Mewtwo caught her blast and absorbed it,making his shadow ball bigger.

Zelda and Lisera,meanwhile,were fighting so heatedly they didn't even notice what was going on around them. Suddenly,a grappling hook wrapped itself around Lisera,stopping her attacks. She turned and found Link smirking on the other end. "How _DARE _you attack your soon-to-be wife!" She then proceeded to teleport much like Zelda out of the hook's snare,and fire a fire blast at Link.

"NOW!" cried the Smashers,and half pooled their attacks on Merith (who was still distracted by Mewtwo) and the other half attacked Lisera. The audience screamed. _NOW_ it was the most exciting spectacle ever! The Queens,unconscious on the ground,came to just in time to see the Smashers making their escape. "GUARDS,AFTER THEM!"

"All right,Rose,how do we get outta here?" asked Falco as they ran from the approaching legion of guards and the bedraggled,wild-eyed Queens.

"Simple! This spell: Sorry,but we really can't stay,remove us from here right away!"

Suddenly,the Smashers found themselves full-size and running in place. They stopped and looked around. The glittery red flower was behind them.

"WHEW! Was that ever close!" sighed Link.

"I'll say..why in all my days,I never.." muttered Mario,picking up his fallen hat.

"Well,I guess we never got to see that psychic fairy.." said Yoshi disappointedly. To his surprise,Rose said, "That's okay. While we were running,I got a flash of insight of my own!" The Smashers looked surprised. "That's right,I saw a flash of him cackling on top of Burnt Black Mountain,so that's where he must be!"

"Well,now we know where he is,but how will we get there?" asked Samus.

"I guess I'll just have to stick with you guys from here on and show you the way!" said Rose,winking.

The Smashers cheered. Suddenly,Zelda went up to Link and said, "I'm so proud of how you helped me against that witch of a queen,instead of going all soft on me." Link chuckled embarrassedly. "So I think you earned this!" said Zelda,and she kissed him.

Jigglypuff turned to Mewtwo. "I can't forget you!" she cried,and tackled him with kisses. Once she was through,the Smashers set off for Burnt Black Mountain,knowing that with the addition of Rose,their journey would be a bit easier.

_What a battle! Just goes to show that true love always prevails! But will it help the Smashers when they must climb their way up the said-to-be-haunted Burnt Black Mountain? Complete with falling rocks,near-death falls and the possabilty of ghosts? Tune in next chapter and find out!_

Sounds good,eh? All right,don't forget to review,and peace out!


End file.
